Michelle Gonzales
Michelle Jayden Jones-Gonzales is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Outside of the Gemini Network, she is the first two people to find out about her best friend Shealyn Black being a mutant, and later becoming Hit-Girl, Kevin Jameson being the other one. Michelle is generally a serious person— though she does possess a dry sense of humor— who, albeit, still greatly enjoys mocking all of her fellow students there, particularly Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Mary-Jane Watson. It is eventually revealed her slight resent toward them was based on how jealous she got from her only best friend spending more time with them, sometimes. She discovers at a rather young age that her mother and step-father are agents of a secret government agency, which was actually founded by her hero and idol, Ayden Jaubert, whose identity she'd actually always known, despite the many name-changes Ayden underwent. Aspiring to follow in her parents' footsteps, Michelle takes matters into her own hands, taking lessons from Ayden personally, and training alongside Shealyn, ultimately becoming, with her advancement in the martial arts and bright, genius mind in science, Gadget Girl, eventually joining the young league of superheroes formed among some of her fellow teens from the Gemini Network, the Elite Force. Powers and Abilities Powers * Technology manipulation: The ability to manipulate technology. ** Technological Telekinesis / Technokinesis: The power to manipulate matter using technological/mechanical constructs. ** Technological Telepathy / Technopathy: The power to read, scan and transmit thoughts using technology. ** Activation & Deactivation: '''The power to activate and deactivate various mechanisms, both electronic and biological. Abilities * '''Gifted Intelligence: Michelle is a smart, curious and observant individual, using her great intellect to help the Academic Decathlon Team in the Decathlon finals and win the competition. ** Attention to Detail: She is capable of picking out details in her surroundings to both aid her in combat and remove obstacles and hazards from her path; she was one of the first to notice Peter Parker repeatedly wandering off on more than one occasion, eventually questioning him about it. ** Multilingual: '''Bred from a family trained in the arts of espionage, Michelle underwent mandatory teachings in various languages-- she is known to speak French, Italien, and Spanish, as well as the old Narnian tongue passed down through her family from her mother's side for generations. She is also one of the few to understand the Layden language created by Ayden Jaubert and Leonard Dorian. ** '''Navigation: Michelle has vast knowledge in orienteering, as she can find hidden areas from directions on monoliths, and map out areas. * Combat Skills: She has exceedingly expert-level hand-to-hand combat skills. * Pain Tolerance: Her tolerance for physical trauma & fatigue was far greater than the average human. * Peak Human Agility: Her agility is a lot greater than others, which make her effective in combat. * Peak Human Reflexes: Her reflexes are above average, which allows her to dodge attacks and react with ease. * Marksmanship: Michelle's Marksmanship and accuracy are rather impressive for her age. * Acrobatics: Despite her laziness and visible listlessness, Michelle is impressively acrobatic when battling enemies, or when going through obstacles. Category:Characters Category:The Elite Force Series Category:Earth-091991 Category:Elite Force Category:Gemini Network Category:Kirke-Pevensie Family